


Just a Little Lovin’

by RegallyEvil



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegallyEvil/pseuds/RegallyEvil
Summary: Post 'The Millers Daughter' Emma finds herself worrying, and constantly fighting her feelings for Regina, until she realizes that the feeling is mutual.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded from FF. I do not own or OUAT or any of these characters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were posted years ago, so please take it easy on the reviews. I would like to think I’ve grown as a writer, but I don’t have time to edit these before reposting.

The amber liquid sloshed along the ice cubes as Emma rotated the cold cup in her grasp. The music was just loud enough to block out the multiple conversations occurring between the patrons of Granny's. It was a considerably large get together for Granny's, but Ruby refused to celebrate her birthday anywhere else.

Emma's thoughts were all over the place. Regina was always in the forefront, since she had pretty much cut off contact with everyone, including Emma. She called occasionally to talk to Henry, but it was always a short conversation and then goodbyes were exchanged.

She downed her drink, and then reached for a bottle to pour one more. She found these days were much more comfortable when she spent the end of the nights in the bottom of the bottle. Emma found it difficult to remember a time when her mind wasn't so cluttered that the only way to clear it out was by drowning in whiskey until she couldn't feel her face.

"Hey! No sad faces on my birthday!" Ruby let out a loud squeal as she threw her arms around Emma's shoulders.

"Sorry, Ruby. It's just.. Been a long day." Emma took a quick gulp of her drink, relishing the burn.

"You're thinking about her, again. Regina. Aren't you?"

Emma's eyes were locked on a bottle across the bar; she refused to make eye contact. "When I was twelve, I had a foster mother that kept me for almost two years. She was really sweet, but she was also really sick. She passed away in her sleep less than a week before my fourteenth birthday. I found her, and I held her. The other foster kid called the ambulance. It was the last time I saw her."

I know I shouldn't, but I can't help but feel like I should go to her, and be there for her. It was her mother, Ruby." Emma finally made eye contact, and the unshed tears in Ruby's eyes began to fall.

"Go to her. Try. I'll cover for you." She squeezed Emma's hand.

"Really? You think I should."

"Yes. She may be the evil queen, but she's still a person."

Emma threw back the rest of her drink and tossed her red leather jacket around her shoulders before sliding her arms through the sleeves.

"Thanks, Ruby. I owe you one."

Slowly finding her balance, the blonde began her trek to the door. She had a long walk ahead of her, and she was sure it was going to be a really thoughtful walk.

Her boots brushed against the gravel of the road and the wheels of her head began to turn. What was she going to say? Was Regina even going to listen, or see her? Why was she constantly thinking of her?

Before she knew it, she had arrived at her destination, and her hesitant hand was drumming against the door. After about ten knocks, Regina opened the door.

"What do you want?" A snarl tugged at her red lips. Her black dress was hugging every curve, and giving a great view of one of her finest assets. Emma found her eyes drawn to the blush of anger crossing Regina's neck.

"I just... How are you?" Emma's words were only slightly slurred.

"Miss Swan, are you completely inebriated, or just stupid?"

"I had a few drinks, but I really want to know," she watched as Regina's expressions changed, "I know things are a mess, but you shouldn't go through this alone."

Regina's mask slipped right back into place, the fire in her eyes ignited before she stepped closer to Emma.

"I wouldn't be going through anything alone if it weren't for your mother. So, don't come to me and pretend like you care. Run home to my son, and your happy little family."

"He is my son, too! And I am not here to listen to your angry bullshit. I am here to tell you that I care!"

They were face to face and neither one was willing to back down.

"You don't care, you just want to pretend that you're a good person."

"Don't tell me how I feel. All you ever do is scream about how unfair everyone is, and how much you want your revenge. Do you ever think about how unfair it is that I always believe in you, and you always prove me wrong?" Emma had pushed her way into the mansion by this point.

"I keep trying to believe you can do the right thing, and then five seconds later, I'm being forced to hold a fucking knife to your throat."

Regina's eyes were beginning to gloss over as Emma's words sunk in.

"I've never wanted something as bad as I want you to prove that you're the person that Henry wants you to be, the person that I have seen you be. Regina, you're a damn fine mother, and I know you're better than what they think you are."

Tears slowly dropped from Regina's eyes and Emma took the chance to step forward and place her hand gently against the Regina's tear streaked face. She knew that it was crossing a line, but she didn't care.

"I can't. I am not that person." Regina let Emma comfort her, which greatly surprised both women.

"You can be, Regina. And I believe in you. We can make this happen, okay?" Emma's smile was bright, but it slowly faltered as her words registered in her head.

"We?" Regina slowly brought her head up, the anger returning. "There is no we, Miss Swan. Your family has done enough here. My mother is dead, and my son hates me. I have nothing -"

"You have me, Regina!"

Before Regina had a chance to respond, Emma rushed forward and her lips crashed together. It only took a second for both to react, slowly pushing against each other before reality struck and Regina shoved the blonde away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Regina released as she caught her breath, tears stinging her eyes.

Emma shook her head, as she stumbled back, a hand weaving trough her hair to rub at her scalp. "I'm sorry. I don't know.. I just.."

"You're unbelievable."

"Youre right. I don't know... I just. I look at you, and its all I want to do." Emma glanced up, and brown eyes locked with hers.

Emma took another step away, hoping that the other woman wouldn't lash out any further. "I'll let myself-" a hand wrapped around her wrist.

"What is it that you want to do, Miss Swan, when you look at me?" Regina's breathing had increased and she kept her right hand around Emma's wrist.

"Regina.. I don't want-"

"No. Tell me.. Emma." Regina let the last word roll off of her tongue. Eyes met again, and Emma understood that she wasn't the only one feeling these things.

"I think about.. How gorgeous you are, how long I've wanted to kiss you. I think about how much I want you to be happy, and how much I would love to be a part of that." She took a step closer to the brunette for the second time, wiping a tear from her cheek. "I think about the past, and how happy I am to have found Henry, and how happy I am that he has a wonderful mother that gave him an amazing life. Regina," Emma put a finger underneath her chin and forced her to look her in the eye," I want you."

The blonde gently pressed her lips forward, a much softer kiss than earlier. Regina accepted eagerly, allowing her lips to shift against Emma's as she let her hand slip down to weave her right fingers with Emma's, her left hand resting against her cheek. Regina gently opened her mouth, allowing her tongue to sneak past her plump lips., and massage pink lips before its companion joined the game. They continued to gently taste each other until the need for oxygen separated them.

Regina looked deep into Emma's eyes and took a deep breath, "Miss Swan, would you please come with me upstairs."


	2. Part 2

Emma had admired Regina's beauty in many ways, but never had she actually imagined she'd get to see her this way. The two women had made their way into Regina's room, and neither was prepared for what would happen next.

Emma had always envisioned Regina as a strong and secure woman. In her fantasies, Regina would always overpower her and take what she wanted. Standing as close as possible to the woman of her wildest fantasies, she could tell how wrong she had been.

Regina was reserved, and shy. Her hand barely grasped Emma's as the younger woman had a hand wrapped possessively around her neck. Their lips had been sliding together while their hips rocked gently. Emma broke the kiss first, and their eyes met.

"Is this what you want? I... I don't want you to do anything you'll regret. I'm not here to cause you any pain. You ju-"

"Emma.. I want you. I've just.. I've never..." Regina dropped her head to her chest, breaking the eye contact.

Emma wasn't sure of what she should do. Was Regina admitting that she was a virgin? There's no way, right? She was married to the king, and then her thing with Graham. What was she getting at here?

Gentle fingers lifted Regina's chin to pull their lips back together. She could feel the tears on Regina's cheeks, and gently brought both hands up to cup Regina's face. Worry etched across her face as she asked, "What's wrong?"

"You really do care, don't you?" Regina asked as her eyes met Emma's.

"Of course I do. I care, Regina." Emma kept her hands against Regina's cheeks, forcing the brunette to maintain eye contact.

"You're the only person that's cared since... Well, the only other person that's ever cared." Regina smiled softly before breathing deeply, she released the breath before stating, "It's quite terrifying, and don't you think? Actually caring for someone, and wanting to please them. Not just using someone, or being used by someone." Her eyes drifted from Emma's lips to her eyes, and back again as she admitted her fear.

Realization hit Emma, and she felt an intense desire run through her at Regina's admission. She wanted Regina to feel how much she cared; she wanted her to enjoy it, to feel loved.

"You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do, Regina." Her left hand dropped from Regina's face to her hip, "And I won't do anything that you don't want me to do. Okay?"

Regina nodded her head and dropped her head to Emma's shoulder. The younger woman used her arms to encircle the body standing in front of her before she let the older woman guide her back to the bed.

"Okay. I just.. I'm not really sure -" a soft finger pressed against her lips before Regina's statement was finished. She smirked against the digit as the other woman began to speak.

"You just do what feels right," Emma sat on the edge of the bed, gently pulling Regina to straddle her thighs, "And I'll do the same." Her hands settled against Regina's hips as they gently began to rock.

Emma extended her neck to allow her lips to run gently across Regina's neck before whispering in her ear, "Because, I'm pretty sure I've imagined this a million times, but nothing can compare to actually touching you." Regina's left hand gathered blonde locks, as her right splayed across Emma's back. "I'm going to show you how this is supposed to feel, and how you deserve to feel, my queen."

Emma's hands slid down to gather the fabric of Regina's dress, pushing it higher to reveal more skin. Her lips made their way down to her chest, placing soft, wet kisses against every inch of skin she could reach. Regina pulled Emma's head back, and locked their lips together, much more urgently than she had displayed earlier. The kiss broke as Emma let her fingers stroke the fabric between Regina's legs.

Regina's eyes shot open as she stared down into the green orbs staring up at her. Emma refused to move any further without permission, and Regina quickly picked up on the request.

She had never had someone so courteous in the bedroom. Graham had always been about a release, on her part - always quick and rough. Leopold had always simply used her, and then left. Emma was asking permission to even touch her; she wasn't going to just take it.

Regina gently nodded her head, and Emma's fingers slowly pulled the silk fabric to the side, and allowed her fingers to gently move against the sensitive skin between the queen's legs.

Regina dropped her head to rest her forehead against Emma's as she released a soft moan. Emma's questing fingers worked their way lower and found home in the abundance of wetness.

"You feel so good, Regina." Emma let the words ghost across the plump lips above hers before gently bringing her fingers further up to circle Regina's clit.

The brunette felt her muscles pull, and soon her eyes shot open as her muscles continued to jerk. Emma smiled softly as her fingers continued to work soft circles against the queen. Regina's mouth opened in a gentle gasp and Emma couldn't help but kiss her. Regina responded to the kiss, and quickly let her tongue explore Emma's before once again opening her mouth to let out a low moan.

"You're really wet." Emma forced out the statement, her desire getting the better of her.

Regina's hips tensed, before she gently slid an arm in between their bodies and guiding Emma's fingers further down. "Please? I've waited a long time for this, don't make me wait any longer, Emma."

Emma wasn't quite sure what Regina had meant. Had she meant waiting for sex with her, or sex in general? Maybe she meant making love? Emma was over thinking, but she knew one thing, she wasn't going to make her wait.

She gently slid her fingers lower, and Regina's hands rested against Emma's shoulders. One single finger pushed softly against Regina's opening, before a second finger joined, and with a bit of pressure, finally slipped inside of the queen's tight core.

Regina's eyes fluttered closed at the same time Emma's rolled into the back of her head. She couldn't explain the rush she felt at finally being inside of the queen. The tight walls squeezing her fingers throbbed, and she gently began pushing and pulling in and out of the queen.

Regina's eyes opened and a smile spread across her face before she leaned down to kiss Emma. "So, this is how it's supposed to feel?" Regina choked out between heaving breaths.

Emma's eyes opened and reality smacked her in the face like cold water being thrown into a hot shower. She loved this woman, more than she could even comprehend. She wanted this for Regina; she wanted her to feel like the most amazing woman in the world, because that's what you do for the people you love.

Regina glanced down, and started rocking her hips against Emma's fingers, "Don't stop, Emma." her words coming out in whimpers.

But Emma had stopped, and she soon removed her fingers, causing quite a panic from the woman atop her.

"What's -? Why-Why did you stop? Was this some joke? What do you think you-"

Emma leaned forward to place a gentle kiss against the queen's lips before lifting her and rolling onto the bed, pinning the older woman to the mattress with her body weight before breaking the kiss.

"I am going to do this the right way, my queen. I'm going to take off this dress, and my clothes, and then we're going to lay under these covers, and I'm going to make you feel amazing." Her lips grazed a pulse point before she finally established eye contact.

Brown glistening eyes blinked rapidly in an attempt to fight back the tears, "Why are you being so nice to me?" Her voice was small and not at all like the one Emma had come to know

"Don't ask me that." Emma replied, brushing a lock of hair behind Regina's ear. She began kissing the brunette before reaching behind her to unzip her dress. Regina's body arched to accommodate Emma's hand, and soon the dress was being pulled from her body, and slid down her legs. Emma was kneeling between her legs, eyes raking from her painted toes, to toned thighs, a tight stomach, and once again to the brown eyes she was sure would be the death of her.

Emma placed gentle kisses all over Regina's body. Judging by the sounds leaving the queens lips, it was something she was certain had never been done before tonight. She threw her tank top over her head before reaching back and moving the duvet, and crisp white sheet down enough to shift Regina under the sheet. She stood to shimmy her pants down her legs, and quickly climbed between Regina's legs. Two strong thighs squeezed her stomach and the soft wet fabric between Regina's legs rubbed greedily against the strong muscles of Emma's abdomen.

"Feeling frisky?" Emma chuckled as her hand gently slid down Emma's chest to grip her hip.

Regina chuckled deeply before bringing her lips to Emma's, and releasing a second confession, "Please, Emma." The words shot electricity straight to Emma's core. She was certain that this was going to be her undoing, but what a way to go.

After one gentle kiss, Emma let out a confession of her own, "I can't wait to taste you."


	3. Part 3

Sweat coated skin slid gently together, two bodies moving as one. Black strands of hair had begun clinging to Regina's forehead, as she and Emma continued to work their tongues in a frenzy of endless kisses. Emma finally began a slow descent on the queen's body. Regina's hands clawed against the sheet as Emma's tongue traced a path down to her collarbone, and deft fingers reached behind to unlatch one of the few articles of clothing between them. Her eyelids flittered, and she let out a heavy sigh as Regina's body was revealed.

A tender lip was pulled between Regina's teeth as she took in the sight above her. Emma Swan was a gorgeous woman, her hair was swept back over her shoulders, and her green eyes were dark with lust, as she took in the body beneath her. Regina was nervous, but that feeling quickly faded when two wet lips crashed against her skin, before taking an already turgid peak between them for play before the owner could even register what was happening.

Her hands flew to Emma's hair and back while soft lips continued to tease her body. She switched sides, giving each nipple enough attention to satisfy the woman beneath her. She gently kissed up her neck before whispering in her ear, "I didn't think you could be any more gorgeous than you already are," she allowed her hands to slide down and remove the last article of clothing attached to Regina's body, "But I was wrong."

Her hands gripped at the thighs surrounding her own, and she gently pressed them open, spreading Regina's legs for her viewing pleasure. The woman beneath her did nothing to object, allowing for her to be put on display. Emma's eyes worked their way from the glistening lips between Regina's thighs to the swollen ones resting on her face, both equally beautiful, and tempting. She leaned over, not allowing her body to rest atop the Queen, but still letting her face reach Regina's.

"I'm going to kiss you right..." Emma placed her fingers softly against Regina's inner thigh, "here, and then here." Her hand shifted to the same place on the opposite side. Regina's breathing had increased dramatically and her fingers held tight to the pillow under her head. "And if you enjoy that, I'm going to kiss you here," here hand rested against Regina's pulsing center, and the involuntary thrust she felt let her know that her queen was more than ready. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yes." Regina's eyes followed Emma as she shuffled down the bed, placing soft kisses against her abdomen, and finally resting between her legs with her face hovering over her soaked pussy.

"You smell amazing, my queen." Emma moaned as she placed her lips against Regina's thighs as she had promised, "But I bet you taste even better."

Her lips met wet flesh, and she couldn't help but lean back and lick her lips. She held Regina's gaze as a moan slipped past her lips while her tongue took in what little her lips had gathered, "Best thing I've ever tasted."

Regina's eyes slammed shut as Emma's tongue pushed against her opening and forced its way through her folds. The whimper was just the beginning of the amazing noises Emma was planning to hear from the queen. Her tongue traced circles around her clit, changing her speed, and pressure every once in a while, before two fingers gently pressed inside of Regina, and began to stroke her deeply.

The fingers in Emma's hair tightened as she brought the brunette closer to the edge. She felt a tug against her hair just as her fingers were pulled deeper, and she looked up to meet Regina's gaze.

"Up here. Now." The request came out as a low grunt, and the blonde made haste to meet her plan.

Her fingers continued to thrust in and out of the queen as her lips landed against their counterparts.

"I want to - kiss you, "Regina let out a tiny whimper before finishing her sentence, "while you - make me come."

Emma's mouth went dry at the request; she couldn't remember the last time she had actually kissed someone as they finished. It was strangely personal to her - an act of love as she saw it, but somehow, she had hoped Regina would ask.

"Tell me when, baby." The words had fallen from her lips before she had even processed them.

Regina's eyes widened at the pet name, but her pussy clenched in a way that let Emma know how she really felt about it.

Her walls squeezed Emma's fingers once more and didn't release, Emma looked up and quickly rushed to latch onto Regina's lips. Her orgasm had hit her so hard that she literally couldn't speak. Emma's tongue fought against the moans and whimpers rushing between the queens' lips as she began to come down from her high.

Fingers gently pulsed inside of her as Emma leaned down to let her mouth suck softly at Regina’s clit one last time before the fingers were removed, and replaced with the soft wet muscle. Her tongue slid as deep as possible, before ending with a strong stroke outward. She continued to lick up every drop that Regina released.

A gentle tug against her hair let her know that Regina had taken all that she could for the time being. She lay beside Regina, both of them turning to face the other, her fingers tangling with Regina's as their breathing returned to normal.

"Thank you," Regina mumbled, "I really enjoyed that."

Emma smiled, "You're very welcome, Regina."

A pregnant pause left them quiet before Regina spoke again, "Would you… let me touch you?" Regina's eyes were open, and her gaze was making its way down the blonde's lean body.

Emma could sense the hesitancy in her voice, and reached behind to remove her own bra. Regina watched, her mouth slightly agape as the article was removed. Emma reached over to grip the mayor's hand as she placed it against her own breast. Her nipples instantly hardened at the brunette's touch.

Regina began to let her fingers swirl around the blonde's chest, touching her all over, teasing her nipples into dusky pink rocks, and then gently tugging. Her eyes never left Emma's, and finally her lips sought out their partners, before she dipped her head to take the hardened flesh between her teeth before soothing it with her tongue.

"Jesus Christ!" Emma moaned at the sensations coursing through her body.

Regina chuckled, her hands continued to tease as she spoke, "You'll have to make up your mind, am I Jesus, or baby, Miss Swan?"

A strong hand gripped Regina's chin and forced her to look into Emma's eyes, "Don't call me that."

Regina blinked a few times before pushing out a response, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't think-"

"Hey, it's okay," she kissed the brunette, "Just call me Emma, okay?"

Regina nodded as she claimed Emma's mouth with her own.

Regina's hands idly slid down Emma's body, pushing the cotton panties off of the blonde, breaking the kiss to remove them completely. Two gentle sucks against her hipbones, and Emma was beginning to rock her hips in an attempt to meet Regina's body.

Regina's hesitant fingers cupped Emma's center before her eyes shot up to meet green orbs.

"I don't really know what I'm doing." Regina never seemed so unsure of anything; at least, not that Emma had seen.

Her fingers began gently slipping between Emma's folds as Emma responded, "Just do what feels good to you, when you touch yourself. I mean.. This feels good, you're -doing well."

Emma squeaked out the last part as Regina circled her clit.

"Hmm.. What feels good when I touch myself..." Regina mumbled as she slid her finger inside of Emma. She brought her other hand to circle Emma's clit before deciding to use her tongue.

She had never tasted anyone other than herself on someone else's mouth. Her first taste was enough for her to know that she never wanted to taste anyone else. Emma was intoxicating. She wrapped her lips around Emma's clit and sucked, the blonde sat up onto her elbows to watch the woman between her thighs.

Regina pulled her fingers from Emma's pussy and cleaned them with her tongue before slipping them back inside. Emma couldn't remember the last time she came this quickly, but it was happening.

"Regina, harder." She gasped out.

Her request was met, a gentle mouth landed against her neck before whispering in her ear, "Come for me, baby." The pet name being shared, and especially from Regina was enough for her.

Regina moaned as Emma's walls crushed her fingers in place before a confession fell from the blonde's lips as her orgasm rushed through her, "I love you, Re-gina."

The brunette woman never faltered, keeping her pace, slamming into the blonde beneath her. Finally relenting when Emma's body relaxed. She removed her fingers and cleaned them between her lips.

Emma was terrified to open her eyes. She had said she loved Regina, to Regina, during sex.

"You can open your eyes, dear." Regina hummed.

Green eyes gently opened, taking in the gentle smile on the face across from her.

"I'm assuming I did well?" Regina asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Very, very well. You sure you haven't done that before?" Emma winked at Regina, causing a chuckle to leave the older woman's lips.

"Nope, this was a lot of firsts for me."

"Oh yeah?" Emma questioned. Lifting her head to rest on an arched elbow.

"Yeah. First time with a woman, first orgasm without my own assistance, first time being the first to orgasm, first time being called 'baby'," she trailed off before making a few final confessions, "First time making love, the first time someone has told me that they love me while having sex."

Emma felt a strange sensation washing over her, and she finally spoke, "I meant it, Regina," the look on the brunette's face was one of pure confusion, "I meant it. I do love you." Emma placed a hand against Regina's cheek, and Regina turned to lock their eyes together.

"I don't know if you know this, but I have a tendency to lose everything that I love, dear." Regina's confession was sweet, and her hand came to rest over Emma's, "I do hope that you can be the exception."

Emma smiled and pushed her lips against Regina's, "I will be, if you let me. We could be happy, baby. It's not going to be easy, but we could do it - I know we can. Because I love you."

Regina chuckled before softly rubbing her nose against Emma's, "I love you, too, dear."

The two women found a comfortable position, and draped the sheet across their bodies. The rest of their worries were forgotten – at least for the next few hours.


End file.
